Typically, employee ratings for large companies are performed in writing on paper evaluation forms, and the evaluation forms are collected, and the data is compiled and analyzed. Obviously, this is a labor-intensive process, and therefore costly to the company.
Another problem associated with standard employee ratings for large companies is that little or no training or instructions are provided regarding the expected ratings criteria. The training of every employee of a large corporation in the ratings process would require large scale efforts, including large training seminars, which may be costly, especially for multi-national corporations. As a result of the absence of training or instructions relating to the expected ratings criteria, the actual employee ratings received may vary dramatically, and may not necessarily accurately reflect performance of employees to enable accurate comparison to other employees throughout the company. For example, two employees having equal talents may be given inconsistent ratings, or a poor employee may be rated higher than a good employee.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved method of rating employees and training the employees in relation to the expected rating criteria.